Little Brother
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Liam Jones' best day of his life was the day his little brother, Killian, was born. This one-shot is fluff between the Jones brothers on the very day Killian entered the world. Liam not only gained a brother that day, he gained a best friend.


**Little Brother**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters, with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Jones. This story came to me a few weeks ago, and I finally got it to sound the way I wanted to! I hope you enjoy this fluff, and please read the author's note at the end!

A young boy of four and a half sits completely still, watching his father pace about the length of the hall once more. His father's pacing has been going on for a few hours now, and it is starting to worry the lad.

"Papa?" he asks to get his father's attention.

The man stops pacing and kneels down in front of his son.

"Is something wrong, Liam?" the man questions in concern.

"No, Papa. I was just wondering, will the baby be here soon?" Liam inquires, his blue eyes sparkling at the fact that in the very near future he will be an older brother.

"I sure hope so, Liam. All this pacing is making me tired," Liam father laughs.

"Sit down then, Papa. It's not like Mama's going anywhere," Liam persuades his father.

Soon both father and son are sitting with their backs against the wall, awaiting news of the baby's arrival. They don't have to wait very long before the midwife comes out, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Mr. Jones, you have a healthy baby boy. You can come and see him now," she tells the man.

"Come on, bubba, let's go see your brother," Mr. Jones smiles as he ruffles Liam's brown hair.

Liam jumps up and practically runs into the room. When he reaches his mother's side he stops dead in his tracks. There, in his mother's arms, is his very own baby brother. The baby has a small tuft of black hair on his tiny head, and as soon as Liam reaches for his hand, the baby's electric blue eyes open.

"He's perfect, Mama," Liam praises as the baby wraps his small hand around Liam's pinky finger.

"Thank you, Liam," she responds while giving her oldest son a kiss on the top of his head.

"What's his name?" Mr. Jones asks as he gently takes the baby from his wife's hands.

"I like the name Killian," Mrs. Jones tells her husband as he places a kiss on their youngest son's forehead.

"That would make a great name for a captain," the man smirks.

"What are you talking about?" she inquires.

"Captain Killian Jones is going to be the name of an excellent ship captain," Mr. Jones says.

David "Davy" Jones wants both of his boys to become captains in the king's Navy, to give them an opportunity he didn't have when he was a young lad.

"What about Captain Liam Jones, Papa?" Liam asks, to make sure his father remembers that he wants to be a captain too.

"Yes, Liam, I remember. My two boys will make fine captains," Mr. Jones remarks.

After watching Killian for a while, Liam asks his mother a question.

"Can I hold Killian, Mama?" he asks with wide eyes and a smile equally as big.

"Of course you can, Liam. Just be careful with him," Mrs. Jones replies.

Liam takes baby Killian from his mother and supports the infant's head with the back of his hand.

"Hello, Killian, my little brother," he starts to say to Killian before his mother corrects him.

"Maybe you should call him your _younger _brother," she suggests.

"Why? Don't they mean the same thing?" Liam questions in confusion.

"They mean almost the same thing, but I agree with your mother, Liam. You should call him your younger brother, because he's not going to be little forever, you know," Mr. Jones smiles as he looks at his two boys in pride.

Liam turns his attention back to Killian as the baby starts to reach for his brother's face.

"As I was saying, Killian, I am your older brother, Liam. I can't wait until you get bigger where we can run outside, learn to navigate ships, and play pirates together. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, brother," Liam tells Killian as he smiles at his newborn baby brother.

Night soon comes, and everyone is asleep in the small cottage. Well, everyone _was _asleep until Killian started crying _very loudly. _Liam instantly gets out of his bed and races into his parents' room to find his mother rocking Killian back and forth while singing him a lullaby. Liam gets closer to his mother and sits down beside her where he can see if Killian has stopped crying. Killian's tiny eyes start to dry as the tears begin to dry on the infant's face.

"Mama, why did Killian start crying all of the sudden?" Liam questions with a concerned face as his mother places Killian back in his crib.

"Oh, he was just hungry, Liam. Babies cry when they're hungry, tired, scared, or if they need to be changed. He's just fine, Liam. You can go back to bed now," Mrs. Jones explains to her son.

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Killian," Liam whispers as he walks out of his parents' room.

Nights were like that for two weeks. Every time Killian would wake up crying in the night, Liam would run into his parents' room to see what he could do to help Killian. January 26th was the best day of Liam Jones' life. It was the day his brother and best friend in the whole world was born. It was the day that Killian Jones entered the world and made his mark.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one-shot between Killian and Liam! If there is any type of one-shot you would like to see between the two Jones brothers, let me know in the reviews. There is but one rule I have for these prompts, keep them a K rating. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope to hear your ideas for one-shot between the Jones brothers!**


End file.
